


drive.

by planetshoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining Akaashi Keiji, best friend akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetshoto/pseuds/planetshoto
Summary: “all we do is drive, all we do is think about the feelings that we hide.”- based off the song 'drive' by halsey.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	drive.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ taken from my tumblr blog of the same username!!

the low rumble of tyres on tarmac. the pulse of light as you cruise under the yellow streetlights. you rest your chin in the palm of your hand, breath misting on the glass as another exit sign glides out of your view before you even realise that it had appeared in the first place. your other hand plays with the hem of the hoodie you had quickly thrown on before leaving your home when it had barely struck midnight, blinded by the headlights that shone through your bedroom.

you spare a glance at the stoic boy sat beside you, his tan hand gripping the black leather of the steering wheel as the two of you drive down the freeway. he hasn’t said a word to you since you had slid into the passenger seat but this was routine to you; you were accustomed to his prolonged silences and took the time to study his obsidian curls, ruffled from the lack of sleep and the hand that constantly ran through them. your gaze moves down to the expanse of honey skin and his high cheekbones glowing in the bright lights above. your composure is lost in the ocean blue eyes focused intently on the road.

“akaashi.”

his name falling from your lips put the first crack in his impassive exterior. the setter hums in response, struggling to focus on his driving. if he were being honest with himself, which he always tried to be, he had no clue why he’d pulled up outside your home with the knowledge that you’d do whatever you could to be with him; his heart had taken over his mind and before he knew it, he was steered down your street.

“where are we going?”

you knew the answer already, yet the silence was insufferable. akaashi hums again, easing his foot down onto the accelerator to overtake the car in front.

“nowhere,” he whispers.

your breathy laugh fills the car and another crack appears. the corners of his lips even turn up slightly. your laugh floods the emptiness in his heart like sickly sweet syrup as it echoes down the highway, temporarily obscuring his senses.

“nowhere. i hate that word,” you sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position by drawing your knees to your chest and peeking at the endless expanse of onyx ahead.

meanwhile, akaashi is pleading with himself to just take the next exit to wind up in some abandoned car park with you because that’s all that he wants.

you.

he needs to hear your laugh to survive, to see your face everyday to stay sane. you were his oxygen and he needed to breathe you in all the damn time.

both of your lives were chaotic and despite being friends for many years, the time you spent together was stolen minute by minute: whether it was school, volleyball or work, he had found himself spending less and less of his day with you, much to his dissatisfaction. that’s why he liked driving with you, although he rarely spoke when you were finally alone together.

but the purpose of the midnight drives were not to make mindless conversation, he just wanted to be in your presence and you wanted to be in his. that was enough for the both of you.

when his feelings for you grew stronger by the day, he was finding it difficult to maintain the facade of being only your best friend. every moment spent with you splintered his resolve and he was having trouble accepting that, working tirelessly to glue the piece back together and fill the cracks with the volleyball club.

he’d had enough.

suddenly, he swerved to the left, barely making it onto the exit as you curse. it wasn't like him to be so reckless.

“keiji! what the hell?”

his name had never sounded more heavenly than when it was rolling off your tongue. at last, his apathetic demeanour was shattered and for the first time ever on a drive with you, you had finally arrived somewhere.


End file.
